Kyoryokuna Empire
The Kyoryokuna Empire is a civilisation on the large island Tokara east of Khyorgan, it is led by an Emperor and consists of a dozen clans. While the Emperor holds all power, the clan Kaidons still enjoy a share in it enabling them to influence the actions of the empire. Etymology Clans The Kyoryokuna Empire consist of twelve clans that joined forces due to mutual intrests and close relationships with each other. Chie Clan The Chie Clan is known for their Tokarian Observatory which contains all records of the history of Tokara. Many of the monks in the provinces held by the Chie set out on journeys to copy texts from other civilisations to add it to their observatory. Many of the members of the Chie Clan have been asked for counsel by the Emperor himself in times of need. Fämä Clan The Fämä Clan is the largest, and at the same time poorest, clan in the empire. Its enormous realm is mostly used for the farming of rice and other crops to export throughout the empire. A pact made long ago forced them to sell their goods at low prices, if they hadn't signed it there would be a chance they could have been richer than the Tomi Clan. Gakusha Clan Many of the research and development of new weaponry in the empire is done by the Gakusha Clan, if it weren't for them the empire would have been destroyed during the Second Sikhuran Invasion. While cannons had been used already by the Kodai Empire, this technology had been lost through the passing of ages and the use of gunpowder was restricted to fireworks. Hantä Clan The men and women native to the Hantä Clan are known for their secrecy and silence, the clan does not have an army but instead relies on their Ninjas to evade or end internal conflicts. This clan, while not enjoying luch influence in the empire, still gains a lot of respect as they serve as a secret service within the empire. Kizoku Clan The Kizoku Clan, holding the title 'nobles of the past', has many connections with emperors from the destroyed Kodai Empire. Many of their members had ties to the emperor and they were given the administrative control over the eastern parts of the Kodai Empire where the Kyoryokuna Empire is now positioned. As of this, all Clans agreed that the emperors of the Kyoryokuna Empire are from the Kizoku Clan, while the Tomi Clan rejected this proposal they eventually agreed. Kurafuto Clan The Kurafuto Clan, known for their quality products, are positioned in the central east. They are in industrial clan that makes almost every thinkable and needed product in the Empire, from toothpicks to lances. Much of the weaponry of the Imperial Guard is made in the Kurafuto realm. Mahö Clan The Mahö Clan houses the most experienced wizards in the Kyoryokuna Empire, those gifted with magic can find sanctuary in one of their 3 academies to increase their knowledge. While magic is not forbidden, many blame wizards when disasters occur, either as they allegedly caused them or that they couldn't prevent them. Saguru Clan The exploration of newly discovered lands, a difficult task given to the Saguru Clan who trains and sends exiles from across the empire on expeditions to map and describe these new lands. They have little influence in the empire but serve as the eyes and ears for it across its borders, this makes them an unmissable part of the empire. Tenbungakusha Clan The Tenbungakusha Clan is responsible for keeping track of the flow of time, they do this by searching for changes in the star patterns above Tokara. Tomi Clan The Tomi Clan is the wealthiest of all clans, they use this to maintain their armies and keep their borders safe, much of the empire's wealth comes from taxes the Tomi pay and thus they enjoy a far greater share of power within the empire than other clans. Torihiki Clan Positioned in the central west lies the realm of the Torihiki Clan, these skillful traders buy goods from across the Kyoryokuna Empire to sell them to all Kyoryokuun who can afford their wares. The Emperor relies on them to bring in foreign goods instead of making this a task for the empire. However, seeing that the Empire loses money by doing this to demand a small fee, usually in the form of a 10% margin of the profit. Tsuyo-sa Clan Strength, the only word that can describe the Tsuyo-sa Clan, set on creating the strongest army known in the history of Tokara. This Clan's members are famous for their victories against the Sikhuran that have attempted to invade the empire numerous times in the past. The armies positioned in the southern regions are always on alert for the first signs of an invasion by the montrosities of the far south. Their friendly relationships with the Tomi Clan have ensured them to maintain their armies, all they had to do to repay them was to train their troops. Culture Government History Provinces The various provinces the Kyoryokuna Empire holds are listed below and mentions which clan it is part of. Military International relationships Okotsu Oragon While the Okotsu Oragon do not have a nation, these highly sapient creatures are considered as a nomadic people by the Kyoryokuna Empire. Sikhuran The Sikhurans, and their horde of demonic abominations, are considered as the arch enemies of not only the Kyoryokuna Empire, but also the Kodai Empire. Twice have they tried to invade the empire, and twice have they failed. Notable Kyoryokuun *Kiyo Komine, Sikha (historian) of the Tomi Clan. Category:Civilizations Category:Kyoryokuna Empire Category:Tokara